Legado de Shisui
by AngieRoxas
Summary: Relatos sobre el legado de un Uchiha único, quien sacrificó todo sin pedir nada a cambio,pero eso dependerá de cierta persona y sus conocimientos Si OC
1. Chapter 1

YO NO POSEO NARUTO

Paso algunos años desde que volví a nacer, años que conocí este mundo, a pesar de no querer cambiar nada parece que no será así, porque lo conocí a él , o mejor dicho pude conocerlo bien , sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, sabía que dolería este tiempo, que me arrepentiría estar con él , pero no lo pude evitar, todo sucederá como tiene que suceder.. Lo perderé.. porque tuve que quererlo a el, si sabía el dolor de estar con el, ya no quiero más estar atenta al sufrimiento, ya no me quedare con el …No puedo creer que ya no te volveré a ver …Sushui


	2. Chapter 2

YO NO POSEO NARUTO

Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, fue cuando tenía cuatro años, estaba jugando en el parque y termine por chocarme con él, al ser más fuerte el, fui yo quien cayo, y termine raspándome, lo sé es muy tonto pero no pude evitar llorar, ante todo esto, él se sintió culpable y me recogió, fue amable, todo estaba bien hasta que supe quién era verdaderamente, entramos juntos a la academia , no era de extrañar que fuera un gran prodigio y que se graduara como genin antes que yo, intente apartarme de el, sabía que moriría y muy dolorosamente, pero a pesar de mis intentos, el aún seguía a mi lado, fue caótico, pero a la vez dulce, poco a poco baje mi guardia, e intente acercarme a él o por lo menos ser su compañera, después de que se graduara, aun lo seguía viendo, conocí a Itachi, y me dio terror, pero también tristeza ,trate de ocultarlo, era un niño solo eso, nada más, miedo y a la vez compasión `por todo lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así ¿Quién era para cambiar alguna cosa? solo haría el efecto mariposa, y todo podría cambiar, si al final todo saldría bien, Naruto salvaría a todos, eso estaba de ley, solo no tenía que cambiar nada, ese era mi plan solo ser un personaje de pantalla, alguien secundario, vivir y morir de vejez, lo sé es la manera más cobarde de todas de vivir, se dirán si ella conoce el futuro porque no cambiarlo, mucha gente viviría, …tal vez sea cierto o tal vez todo cambie para mal, todo siguió su curso y al final, resultó…bien… sin que hubiera una interrupción de mi, lo único que si debería de ocurrir al 100% era que Naruto exista , solo debo de vivir lo suficiente, ese era el plan…pero no conté con ciertos factores, no conté con que _**eso**_ me pasaría, ni muchos menos que haría.. _ **eso**_..con el y se crearía _**…**_ con eso…aun no lo puedo asimilar.


	3. Chapter 3

YO NO POSEO NARUTO

Cuando lo vi en mis brazos por primera vez, desee tanto haber hecho algo, tal vez así por lo menos él también lo hubiera conocido, sus rizos son como los de él, Kamisama donde quiera que esté el, ONEGAI dile que nació bien, ONEGAI, y que lo cuidare, lo mantendré a salvo de todo esto. Ante mis lágrimas Itachi solo me abrazó


	4. Chapter 4

YO NO POSEO NARUTO, DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, algo no está bien , no cuadra con la historia , faltan poco para que eso ocurra, pero según Itachi aún no consiguen … _ **el… de Shisui**_ …no puedo olvidar su sonrisa, aunque cargaba con una gran responsabilidad nunca dejo de sonreír, especialmente cuando me sentía triste, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes no pudimos evitar estar juntos, aún recuerdo cuando me lo pidió, se chocó contra el árbol esperando mi respuesta, pude seguir recordando cuando de mis brazos el pequeño ser se movió, aún seguía dormido, y tan pequeño, estoy asustada porque a pesar de que mi mente es mucho mayor mi realidad en este mundo es que aun soy una adolescente, ambos lo éramos, aunque adultos, ante la aldea, pero inexpertos ante este suceso, pero no importa que venga voy a protegerlo, no he dormido desde hace que vi a Itachi, no puedo despegarme de él, sé que matara a todos, niños incluso, aunque sea hijo de su mejor amigo, tengo miedo de que no respete eso…..y me arrebate lo único que me queda de él.

Haruuuuuu nechaannnnnnnn, ne ne como esta el pequeño datebajo

N-Naruto…. _si Naruto a pesar de que trate de evitarlo, no pude evitar impedir que lo siguieran maltratando, era tan solo un niño, no podía ofrecerle todo pero por lo menos un vínculo para su futuro._

Seré un gran hermano mayor datebajo

…Sé que lo serás Naruto

Extraño a Shisui nichan

….Y-Yo t-también Naruto pero bueno, recuerda tienes escuela mañana tienes que dormir temprano

… Esta bien…


End file.
